1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper cassette used in an image forming device such as a copying machine or a laser printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A known paper cassette for use with an image forming device, such as a laser printer, is adapted to be removably mounted into a paper feed section, formed at a lower portion of the body of the image forming device, from the front side thereof. The paper cassette is configured to have an open box-shape on the upper side. Different types of paper cassettes are used for different sizes of paper with one type paper cassette for each size of paper.
Alternatively, a paper cassette, provided with a guide member, is used where the guide member is movably arranged in the paper cassette. In operation, the guide member is moved according to a size of paper to be used, so that when adjusted, it guides the paper by being in contact with a side edge of the paper.